


Desert Angel

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, M/M, haru is about as creative with naming things as i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 1: Splash Free</p><p>“Ah, you’re awake!”</p><p>The surprise in those bright green eyes had Haru staring and it wasn’t until the other man smiled that he remembered it was rude to stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i hate titling things

Bright sunlight filtered in through the small window above the bed, falling onto Haru’s face.  The heat made his skin feel as though it was burning again.  He weakly rolled away from it, wincing as the blankets scratched across his sunburnt skin.

The burn was the least of his worries, however, as he quickly came to realize he didn’t recognize the room.  He must have made it into the royal city sometime during the night, but he couldn’t remember much of what had happened after that.

With a low groan, Haru forced himself to sit up, gritting his teeth as a wave of dizziness hit him.  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ride through the vertigo without toppling over.

A noise from the neighboring room sent Haru reaching for the scimitar at his waist, only for his hand to end up grasping thin air.  A quick glance around the room showed him that the blade was on a table at the foot of the bed.  Haru doubted he could move fast enough to grab it in his current state, so he stayed put.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

The surprise in those bright green eyes had Haru staring and it wasn’t until the other man smiled that he remembered it was rude to stare.  Averting his gaze to the bed, he nodded slightly, though he continued to glance at the other man out of the corner of his eyes.

The man set down a large jug down on the end table and when Haru shifted slightly, he could see clear water inside of it.  He brightened up slightly, realizing just how thirsty he was.  Before he could ask for some, the man was already handing him a cup with another bright smile.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.  I went to ask the crown prince for some extra water,” he said with a soft laugh.  At Haru’s raised eyebrows, he laughed again.  “Don’t worry about it.  The prince is a childhood friend.  Did you know what he wanted in return?  He wants me to help him befriend the palace cats.  Rin thinks I’m some kind of cat whisperer.”

Haru listened, sipping the water slowly, and wondering about the strange tightness in his chest whenever the man laughed.

“I’m Makoto, by the way.”  The man spoke again, smiling with his green eyes bright, and Haru turned his full attention on him.

After a moment of awkward silence, he mumbled “Haru,” before turning back to his water.  The silence returned and Haru did nothing to break it, though it seemed as though Makoto was becoming uncomfortable as it dragged on.

Fidgeting a bit, Makoto said, “I gave your camel some food and water.  She’s sweet.  Um…  What’s her name?”

“Camel.”

“E-Eh?  You… You named your camel… Camel?”

Haru nodded at the question, looking at Makoto again.  “She doesn’t mind.”

That brought another laugh out of Makoto and Haru’s chest tightened again.  He liked that laugh.

“Well, Haru, you and Camel are welcome to stay here as long as you’d like.  You’ll probably need a few days to recover, after all.  Heat exhaustion isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

The genuine worry in Makoto’s voice, and directed towards a complete stranger, left Haru speechless.  All he could do was nod before staring at his water cup, wondering how he had ended up in the home of someone who was clearly some type of divine being.


End file.
